


Interview With A Semi-Barbaric Princess

by ChelleBee53



Category: The Lady or the Tiger? - Frank Stockton
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Recurring Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Kudos: 2





	Interview With A Semi-Barbaric Princess

"I want to thank you very much for agreeing to appear on my show," Helen Barlowe Rochester said to her guest.

The semi-barbaric princess nodded graciously and said, "Well, I saw so many messages complaining about  
the news blackout my father imposed just before the door opened that I finally talked him into allowing  
me to grant one, and only one, interview."

"And I am honored to be the one you are permitting to interview you."

"That is because you make your guests feel so comfortable. You see, your show is very popular, even in  
my semi-barbaric country."

"That's very flattering," Helen said.

"One thing that struck me about those messages is how many people disapprove of the custom, and yet  
are so curious about the outcome."

"Yes," Helen admitted, "some people are merely curious, but others are really concerned."

"But everyone wants to know which came out, the lady, or the tiger," said the princess.

"Everyone, including me," Helen said.

The princess laughed and replied, "But of course it was the lady who came out.  
I may be semi-barbaric, but I am no fool."

"What happens next?" Helen asked.

"Well, I don't think it will be too difficult to persuade my father to change the law regarding  
marriage between royalty and commoners," the princess answered "and once that law is changed,  
Bertram... that's his name, Bertram... and I will be free to marry."

"But how can you be married? He is already married to the lady, and everyone knows that such a marriage, in your country, is for life."

"That is not a problem." The princess smiled... a semi-barbaric smile. "After all, I do not expect that the lady will live much longer."


End file.
